1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sunshade, more particularly to a sunshade which facilitates assembly thereof to a pair of mounting seats.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional sunshade includes a roller 11 extending in an axial direction (X), a screen 10 wound on the roller 11, a torque unit 13, and a pin unit 12 spaced apart from the torque unit 13. The pin unit 12 and the torque unit 13 are mounted in the roller 11 and extend respectively and outwardly of axially opposite ends of the roller 11. The pin unit 12 is inserted into another mounting seat 20′, and the torque unit 13 has an axle 131 that extends outwardly of the roller 11 and that is inserted into a mounting seat 20. The mounting seat 20 includes a main body 21 and a cover body 22. The main body 21 is formed with a notch 210 for receiving the axle 131. When assembling the sunshade to the mounting seats 20′, 20, the pin unit 12 is engaged with a mounting hole 201′ in the mounting seat 20′, and the axle 131 of the torque unit 13 is twisted relative to the roller 11 before being inserted into the notch 210 of the main body 21. Subsequently, the cover body 22 is covered on and secured to the main body 21 so as to position the axle 131 of the torque unit 13 in the notch 210. However, the assembling procedure of the conventional sunshade to the mounting seats 20, 20′ is relatively inconvenient and time consuming.